The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sunmaricorapi2.
The new Verbena is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Verbena×hybrida cultivar Sunmariripi, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,037. The new Verbena was selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent cultivar in a controlled environment in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan in March, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan since November, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.